


The King and His Men

by Imthebumblebeebitch



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Mentions of Death, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-22
Updated: 2014-12-22
Packaged: 2018-03-02 19:05:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2822828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Imthebumblebeebitch/pseuds/Imthebumblebeebitch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>King Ramsey didn't just want a companion, he craved it. </p><p>To his surprise, he found 5.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The King and His Men

King Geoff of Achievement City had many things. He had the service of a hundred men, the loyalty of a thousand people.

But for Geoff Ramsey, it was still lonely.

"My king," one of his servants, Lindsay, started, "If I may ask, if you are so lonely, why not meet some of the towns people? I happen to know a warrior who would be perfect company for you." The Kings face lit up.

"You know of someone who can be with me? Bring this warrior at once!" Geoff cried out. Lindsay left quickly, a smile on her face. Geoff shared the smile.

He finally wouldn't be alone.

* * *

 

"Hello, my Liege. I am Michael Jones, warrior of the Achievement Army." Michael said, bowing.

"There is no need for that, Michael. You are welcomed here as a friend." The King stated. Michael stopped bowing, but refused to look up at Geoff. He didn't want to seem impolite.

"To what do I owe this honor, my Liege?" Michael asked. Geoff chuckled a bit.

"You can stop with the formal talk. It gets pretty lonely here, and I wanted a friend. Lindsay mentioned you, and here you are." Geoff stated. Michael then looked up.

"You... You want to be friends?" Michael asked. He was a generally closed off person, not having many friends.

"Of course. Now come here and let's talk."

  
"About what?"

  
"Anything."

* * *

 

It had been three months since Geoff met Michael, and while he enjoyed the lad (having formed a romantic relationship with him), he longed for more. As if fate had agreed, a knight from another kingdom came into the doors being pulled by two guards. They violently threw him to the ground.

"And who is this?" Geoff questioned, raising an eyebrow.

"This is Ryan Haywood, we found him scaling the castle. We believe he intended to assassinate you." One guard responded.

"Who sent you, Sir Haywood?" Geoff asked.

"Lord Burnie, your Majesty." Ryan responded. "I wasn't sent to assassinate you. Lord Burnie asked me to come here and keep you company."

"So the asshole actually got my letters. I sent those months ago." Geoff laughed, but Michael was skeptical.

"Why were you scaling the castle then?" He asked, his eyes narrowing.

"Lord Burnie told me that King Geoff enjoys theatrics. I was told to get creative. I honestly didn't know what he meant, so I winged it." Ryan said. "I apologize, your Majesty. I will return to Lord Burnie and explain myself." Ryan began to stand up and turn around.

"Wait." Geoff called out. Ryan turned around. "You can stay here. Michael is great and all, but it's nice to have a new face here." Geoff smiled, and Ryan gave a small one in return.

"Thank you, your Majesty." Ryan said softly.

"Please, just call me Geoff."

* * *

 

"You're lucky you're cute, asshole." Michael laughed as he pinned Ryan down to the ground.

  
"I am the most feared knight in all Three Kingdoms! Even the Knights of Ender tremble at my name!"

  
"And look at you know, being pinned down by someone half your size." Michael smirked as Ryan got angry.

"Alright, idiots. Stop your practicing for today. There is trouble in the village, and I intend to see what it happening. I want you two to be my guards." Geoff said, walking in. He had his green armor on, his favorite. Ryan and Michael got up immediately, and after gathering a few things, they left.

"What sort of trouble is going on?" Michael asked.

  
"A civilian, Jack Pattillo, was attacked by a Knight of Ender. There are rumors going around that he was poisoned, and we're going to go help him." Geoff explained.

  
"And this is why you had me create a potion?" Ryan questioned. Geoff nodded.

  
"And why I brought you guys along. The Knight of Ender may still be here, so I wanted the best to help protect me and my people." Geoff said. "Also because you both look very sexy in your armor."

  
"We were having such a sweet moment, and you go and ruin it." Michael laughed.

  
"We do look really good though, Michael. You've got to admit that." Ryan winked at him, and Geoff laughed.

  
"Alright assholes, we're in town now. I'll lead the way to Jack's house." He said, and they continued on.

Many startled gasps were heard as people saw the king and his two guards. It was rare the the king ventured out with so few around him.

"My liege, please be careful. A Knight of Ender is somewhere in the town." One person called out.

  
"Do not worry, these two are very well prepared." Geoff reassured his people. "This is Jack's house. Shall we proceed?" Ryan and Michael nodded, and they walked inside the small house.

Inside was a bearded man, laying on the couch with a woman rubbing his temples.

"Hello, fair maiden. What is your name?" Geoff said. The woman turned around.

  
"My liege! I am Caiti Ward, Jack's closest friend." Caiti breathed out, immediately bowing.

  
"There is no need for that right now. What happened to Jack?" Geoff asked.

  
"A rouge Knight of Ender entered the town. It was alone, and hiding in the shadows. Jack was on his way back from work when it attacked him," Caiti explained, "He's been in some sort of trance ever since. His eyes are open, but they are glowing a faint purple."

  
"The Ender's Poison. I thought it was just a myth." Michael whispered to Ryan.

  
"Don't worry, Caiti. I've dealt with this before." Ryan said, getting the potion out of his bag. He poured the liquid into Jack's mouth, and he swallowed it.

The purple faded from his eyes, and he blinked a few times. "What the fuck just happened." He croaked out, his voice hoarse.

"Jack!" Caiti yelped in excitement. "You're okay!"

  
"You were attacked by a Knight of Ender." Geoff told him, helping Jack to sit up.

  
"Is everyone else okay? Was anyone else attacked?" Jack asked. Geoff smiled.

  
"No one else is hurt. I'll be sending my best warriors to find the rouge Ender." Geoff said softly. "I'd like to ask a favor of you, if that's fine."

Jack was flustered. "A-anything, your Majesty."

  
"Come and stay in the castle with Michael, Ryan and I." Geoff stated rather bluntly. Jack was a loss for words. As he sat in a stunned silence, Caiti was the one to respond.

  
"Jack would be honored to live with you, your Majesty. Though if you don't mind me asking, why?"

  
"I love having the company of great people, and Jack may be one of the greatest I've ever met." Geoff responded. He turned his attention to Jack. "The way you asked about how everyone else was told me everything I needed to know. I want to be around someone with a heart like yours." Geoff smiled. Jack returned it, tears starting to spill from his eyes.

"I'd love to, your Majesty."

* * *

"My liege, the assassin was put into the dungeon as you asked." A guard told Geoff, who was sitting with his three loves.

"Thank you for letting me know." Geoff said, getting off of his throne. He made is way to the dungeon, Jack, Michael, and Ryan close behind him.

When they made it to the dark, damp room, they were surprised to find a small Hispanic looking man in the cell before them.

"Hello, assassin." Geoff greeted simply. The man in the cell looked up, but said nothing. "I'd introduce myself, but it's obvious that you already know who I am. Mind telling me your name?" He asked. The man continued to hold his gaze, but said nothing.

  
"Want me to beat the answers out of him?" Michael asked, cracking his knuckles. Geoff shook his head.

  
"Perhaps you'd like me to force a truth potion on him?" Ryan questioned. Again, Geoff shook his head.

  
"I want you to talk to him, Jack. Michael, Ryan, and I will leave, and you can just talk." Geoff said, giving a small smile to the bearded man. Geoff left the dungeon, Ryan and Michael trailing reluctantly behind.

"What the fuck was that about?" Michael asked, dumbfounded.

  
"I've heard of this assassin before. He is very swift, and good at his job. I want him to join us here, and I felt that Jack would be the best bet." Geoff explained. The three of them then sat in silence, awaiting Jack to return.

Around an hour later, Jack emerged with a small smile on his face. The assassin followed close behind him.

"Jack!" Michael yelped out, grabbing the hilt of his sword and preparing to fight the assassin.

  
"There's no need for that, Michael. Ray here just wants to talk." Jack said calmly, motioning for Michael to let go of his sword. He reluctantly obliged.

"H-hello your Majesty. I am Ray Narvaez Jr, assassin for the Ender." Ray whispered. Ryan and Michael let out a gasp, and Michael grabbed his sword again.

  
"Stop it, Michael." Geoff said in a firm tone of voice. Michael didn't unsheathe his sword, but refused to let go. "Now, Ray, how do you expect me to believe you are an Ender?" Geoff asked. Ray looked him in the eye, and his eyes turned purple. Again, Michael and Ryan gasped. Geoff remained unfazed.

  
"The King of the Ender mated with a human. I am half of each. I look human, but I have the powers of the Ender." Ray explained, looking down.

  
"So you are able to teleport?" Ryan asked.

  
"I am. I also cannot come in contact with water." Ray answered. "I don't like being an assassin for the Ender. I am forced to kill good, innocent people. I beg you, please do not send me back."

  
"Why would we send back a filthy assassin like you?" Michael spit out.

  
"Michael." Geoff growled, turning his head and glaring at the lad. Michael averted his gaze and stayed silent. Geoff turned his attention back to Ray. "I wouldn't dream of sending you back. In fact, how would you like to stay here with us?" He asked, flashing Ray a smile. Ray looked at him with disbelief.

  
"You... You really mean it?" He asked, his voice trembling a bit. Geoff nodded his head.

  
"You are welcomed here with open arms." Geoff smiled, and Ray threw himself at the gent, hugging him.

  
"Thank you so much, your majesty." Ray whispered, black tears running down his face.

  
"We're glad to have you here, Ray. And please, just call me Geoff."

* * *

It had been some years later before King Geoff longed for another friend. Lindsay and Lord Burnie continued to help him, as did the four love's he had found, but no one he met was right. It wasn't until a hunting trip that things changed.

"Geoff, would you slow down?" Ray laughed, running a bit to keep up with Geoff.

  
"I'm too excited to slow down! We're creeper hunting!" Geoff exclaimed happily, speeding up a bit. Ryan flew up next to them.

  
"If you want, Ray, I could carry you." Ryan smirked, grabbing the small man by the waist. Ray let out a yelp in surprise. From behind, Michael and Jack could be heard laughing.

Geoff chuckled a bit, but soon hushed himself when he heard a familiar hissing sound. "Guys, there's a creeper nearby." He said as quietly as he could, just so Ryan could hear and inform Michael and Jack. They ran to catch up.

"Who's going to get the first kill?" Michael asked, unsheathing his sword.

  
"It'll be me, asshole." Ryan smirked, pulling out a potion.

Ray readied his bow, and he heard a rustle in a bush near him. He immediately shot and hit something.

To everyone's surprise, a loud scream was let out.

"Oh my god, I shot someone!" Ray yelled in horror. Jack and Geoff immediately ran to the person.

  
"What the fuck..." Geoff trailed off, taking in the sight before him.

A man, maybe no older than 26, was on the ground in front of them adorned with creeper skin clothes and an arrow in his arm. He looked up at Geoff, his eyes wide with fear.

"Please, don't kill me!" The man said in a strange accent. Geoff immediately tried to comfort him.

  
"It's okay, no one here is going to kill you. My friend is sorry he shot you, we thought you were a creeper."

  
"B-but I am a creeper!" The man yelped. Tears started to stream down his face. "I had a family! They loved me!"

  
"Shh...shh... It's okay. Why don't we take you back to the castle with us? We can get your arm fixed up, and we can talk. Is that okay with you?" Geoff asked. The man hesitated a moment before nodding his head. "Ryan, come and carry him. Give him a break." Geoff said, and Ryan obliged without question.

* * *

"Wow, my arm is as good as new." The stranger said happily, poking where the arrow once was.

"Ryan here is a Mage. He specializes in magic things that help us out." Geoff smiled. "I don't believe we ever hear your name?"

  
"Before I ran away, I was called Gavin. Gavin Free." The man, Gavin, said.

  
"Hello, Gavin. I'm Geoff. This is Jack, Michael, Ryan, and Ray." Geoff introduced. Gavin gave a small smile.

  
"Now, care to explain why you're dressed like a creeper?" Michael asked.

  
"You need to work on your people skills, Michael." Geoff said, looking pointedly at him.

  
"No no, it's fine. I don't mind explaining myself. It's actually nice to be in the company of other humans for a change." Gavin smiled another small smile. "I was born to a poor family in SlowMo Ville. My father and mother didn't plan on having me, and made it very clear that they didn't want me. After about 10 years of living with the constant knowledge that no one wanted me, I ran away." Gavin started. Everyone stayed silent, so he continued.

  
"Within the first week of my running away, I was already attacked. A Knight of Ender almost killed me, but a clan of creepers fought it off. To this day, I don't know why they didn't kill me. Instead, they carried me back to their home.

  
"There, my wounds were tended to, and they gave me new things to wear. As I stayed with them, they taught me how to fight for myself. I even learned how to speak creeper. They became my family." Gavin stopped for a moment, tears starting to run down his face. "I went for a walk one morning, a few weeks ago. When I came back, everyone was... gone. There were so many holes in the ground where they exploded, but that didn't compare to the amount of bodies with arrows in them." He let out a sob, unable to continue.

Everyone stared at Gavin in a shocked silence. Here was a man who had lost literally everyone he's ever cared about. It was Geoff who went over to the las first. He gave him a hug.

"It's alright, Gavin. It's alright." He whispered. Gavin cried into his chest.

  
"I just want people to love me!" He cried.

  
"You don't have to look any farther. You can stay here with us." Geoff said firmly. Gavin looked him in the eyes.

  
"R-really?" He sniffled. Geoff gave him a reassuring smile.

  
"Of course. We'll never leave you. You deserve happiness, and we're prepared to give it to you." He said. Everyone nodded in agreement. Gavin smiled through his tears.

"Thank you, so much." He whispered. Geoff looked at each and every one of his boys and smiled.

" _Perfect._ " He thought to himself.


End file.
